The present invention relates to a combined loudspeaker and motorcycle driving mirror, and more particularly, relates to a special driving mirror apparatus mounted on one or both of the handlebars of a motorcycle.
As is well known, no audio component design has been developed for motorcycles. If the riders would like to enjoy music while driving, there are two alternatives to achieve the goal. One is to put on a headphone together with a WALKMAN, and the other is to install a car stereo with loudspeaker in the motorcycle tool box of scooters.
The former is too dangerous and may cause the riders to substantially ignore the traffic condition. The latter is merely restricted to large capacity scooters, and the installation of loudspeaker in the motorcycle tool box not only occupies the tool box but also causes difficulty in assembling. Therefore, the above conventional methods are impractical.